Ego
Ego is Sora's Ego Sword. Appearance Gallery Webtoon Ego4.jpg|The Frog Merchant getting the sealed Ego from a random guy on the street (Episode 26) Ego Sowrds1.jpg|Ego in it's sealed form (Episode 26) Ego5.jpg|Sua Han trying to pull the sealed Ego Sword out of the sheath (Episode 26) Ego6.jpg|Kim failing to pull out the sealed Ego Sword (Episode 26) Ego8.jpg|Sora failing to pull out the sealed Ego Sword (Episode 27) Ego7.jpg|Cocomori failing to pull out the sealed Ego Sword (Episode 27) Ego9.jpg|The Sealed Ego Sword breaking due to Cocomori's Weapon Break skill (Episode 27) Ego10.jpg|Sora and EGo's first meeting (Episode 27) Ego2.jpg|Ego's unsealed form (Episode 27) Ego3.jpg Ego13.jpg|Ego taking the form of a sword for the first time at Level 1 (Episode 30) Ego12.jpg|Sora using Ego to block a kick from the Master Magician, Light (Episode 34) Ego14.jpg|Ego taking the form of a sword at Level 2 (Episode 34) Ego15.jpg|Ego taking sword form at Level 3 (Episode 45) Ego16.jpg|Ego's sword form when it chews the Hooded Swordswomans' sword at Level 3 (Episode 48) Ego17.jpg|Ego's form after Sora fell into Hohohoian Lake (Episode 58) Ego18.jpg|Ego's sword form at Level 4 (Episode 69) Ego19.jpg|(Episode 96) Personality As Sora's Ego Sword, Ego has taken on the characteristics of Sora's Personal Attribute and is always hungry.Episode 27Episode 36 She eats anything she can get her mouth on such as swords and people that are a threat to Sora.Episode 30 She is very fond of eating iron weapons. Ego is extremely protective of Sora and always tries to defend her when she is in trouble.Episode 48 Relationships Sora Skills & Abilities Overview Skills Tree * Eat Up: Ego's mouths develops sharp teeth and her mouth becomes big enough to swallow a Player. Ego then consumes the target, killing them in process. * Chew Up: Ego chews away the opponents weapon every time it comes into contact with it and eventually destroys the weapon. * Transformation: Ego is transformed into a Boomerang and can be thrown by Sora.Episode 61 * Free Transform: Ego takes the form Sora desires. So far Sora has transformed Ego into a shield.Episode 69 * Spoon Mode: Sora consumes Meat and Ego is turned into a giant spoon that she can use to attack her targets.Episode 71 * Spoon Murderer: Sora uses this skill when Ego is in Spoon Mode. She strikes the target with the giant spoon, killing them in the process. * Berserk! - Binge Max: Ego goes Berserk due to Sora's anger and devours the target of Sora's anger. Ego's mouth is split into four parts and the target is bitten cleanly.Episode 82 * Ego-Close Defense Form: * Ego - Chew and Swallow Stats Ego grows stronger and attains a higher level the more exp Sora gets. The Combat Tournament - Preliminary Round After devouring Staff Hong, Ego levelled up to Level 2. The Combat Tournament - Subjugation Round Ego reached Level 3 after gaining experience from Hardcore Leveling Warrior defeating Rigos.Episode 45 History Background Ego was given to The Frog Merchant by a stranger and could not be identified, even with special tools. The sword could not be pulled from the sheath which led to the Frog Merchant to believe it was a decorative sword. Sua Han, Kim, Sora, and Cocomori all failed to pull out the sealed Ego Sword. When it was Drip Soup's turn the sealed sword suddenly broke and a yellow liquid came out of it. Unbeknown to most of the observers, Cocomori had used Weapon Break when she couldn't pull the sword out. Everyone left believing the sword was worthless. The yellow liquid became a one eyed blob and Ego was born. Season 1 Timeskip During the 14 year year time skip (2 years in reality), Ego began to walk and talk and even think on its own. As it went through puberty, it had a little argument with Sora and so they decided to have some time apart.Season 2 Episode 10 Ego's current whereabouts is unknown. Notes & Trivia * Ego referred to itself as 'Ego' for the first time in Episode 48. References Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Swords Category:Ego Swords